


Love - an extraordinary feeling

by theFluff01



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFluff01/pseuds/theFluff01
Summary: Simon took his hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay. We can do this, together."Bram took a deep breath. "Together."Or, Bram meets Simon's parents





	Love - an extraordinary feeling

It has only been about a week and a half since Bram had sat next to Simon on the ferries wheel and revealed himself as Blue. And Simon was on cloud nine. He was constantly in a good mood and to him, his life couldn’t get any better.  
Their friends supported them a lot and the last few days had been the best of Simon’s life. He saw Bram in school every day and they sat together during lunch, holding hands under the table. They had also hung out a few times after school, at Waffle House or at home, when Simon’s parents were at work. 

But today that wasn’t the case and that had caused this day to be quite nerve wracking for Simon. Because today was the day that Bram would meet his parents. They had talked about it a few days ago and decided that they wanted to do this. And to be honest, Simon was so very nervous.  
Simon sadly didn’t have any classes together with Bram in the morning, to share his nervousness. But when he walked into the canteen during lunch he could see Bram already sitting at their table with his friends, a free seat next to him, for Simon.  
The blonde boy smiled, his nervousness blown away in mere seconds and he made his way over to them. Today, he decided, he was feeling a bit bold. So, when he arrived, he kisses Bram’s cheek hello and held his hand after he sat down, on top of the table. 

Bram looked surprised but he smiled, a barely visible blush coloring his cheeks.  
Simon blushed too and Bram squeezed his hand. When he looked up all their friends were looking at them, their faces a mix of surprise, adoration and light mocking. Simons blush deepened. He didn’t even know himself when he got so romantic.  
“Shut up!” Simon simply said, causing Leah throw a shit eating grin at him. Simon glared at her, even though he knew that he probably didn’t look very convincing. Leah laughed and Simon gave up. He started eating his food, which Bram, being sweet as always, had already got him. He really got the best boyfriend.

Soon after he finished his food the nervousness started to come back. He wiggled his legs and the fingers of his free hand were constantly drumming against the table.  
After a few minutes Bram took his hand and squeezed it. “Si, calm down.” Bram said quietly, so that the others wouldn’t hear them.  
“I don’t…I don’t know how! I don’t even know how you can stay calm, Bram!” Simon got even more nervous, now that he talked about it. Bram smiled sympathetic.  
“Simon, I’m just as nervous as you. I’m just trying to hide it.” Simon whined and looked down.  
“Listen to me.” Bram said and tipped his chin up. “It’s going be fine, I’m sure it’ll go well.” Simon sighed and nodded.

“But…shouldn’t I be the one comforting you? I should be less nervous than you, they are my parents after all.”  
“That’s exactly it, Simon. You know them. You know how they are and how they act around you. And I think now you’re scared that once you introduce me, that the fact that you’re gay becomes clearer to your family and that they might change then.”  
Simon stared at Bram for so long that the latter started to blush. “What?”  
“You’re too smart, Bram. Since when are you able to see into my mind?” A smile decorated Simon’s lips and Bram couldn’t help but laugh. Simon giggled first and then joined him, which caused some glances from their friends. “Are you guys okay?” Abby asked amused.  
Simon could only grin and nod. “Yeah.” Bram said. “We’re perfect.” He squeezed Simon’s hand.

The rest of the day went by in a fly and soon Simon found himself standing by his car, waiting for his friends. Leah arrived at first and bumped Simons shoulder. “Hey.”  
“Hi.” Simon smiled, fiddling with his sleeve. “You okay? It’s a big day after all.” Simon made a vague noise and Leah raised her eyebrow. “Si?” She asked.  
“I’m so nervous, Leah!” Simon cracked. “What if it goes wrong? What if they don’t like him? I couldn’t handle that, Leah. I wouldn’t know what to do, Leah I-“  
“Simon, shut up.” Leah hit his head friendly and Simon immediately stopped talking.  
“You’re an idiot.” The girl said and hugged her best friend. “You’re over thinking, Simon. Your parents are going to love him. It’s Bram, everybody does. Everything will be okay.”

Simon exhaled a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed into Leah’s arms. “There you go, bud.” She said and patted his back. Simon could hear the smile in her voice.  
“Thanks, Leah.” His best friend chuckled. “Always, idiot.”  
They separated and soon the others joined them. They all piled into the car and Nick pulled up some music. They were all in a good mood since the sun was shining.  
Simon dropped everyone off at their houses and soon it was only Bram and him in the car. His boyfriend had taken over the music after Nick got out and The Bleachers’ ‘Wild Heart’ was playing. Simon looked over at Bram.  
“Did you really start listening to The Bleachers after I told you how much I love them?” Bram grinned cutely. “Yeah.” “You’re…wow.” Simon couldn’t find any other words and Bram chuckled. 

A few minutes later they arrived at Simon’s house. Simon stopped the car and looked over at Bram. Bram looked back nervously. Now that they were actually here and Bram knew that this was actually happening, the nervousness had taken its toll on him after all.  
Simon took his hand and squeezed it.”It’s going to be okay. We can do this, together” Bram took a deep breath. “Together.”  
They got out of the car and Simon locked it. Simon made the first step, walking over to the front door with Bram right behind him. He opened the door and held it open for Bram to enter first. His boyfriend smiled at him.

“I’m home!” Simon said into the house and dropped his backpack next to the clothing hangers. Bram followed his example and they got out of their jackets and shoes.  
“We’re in the kitchen, Si!” His mother answered. The two boys looked at each other and Simon took a deep breath. “Okay.”  
He reached his hand out to Bram and the boy took it. They walked into the kitchen and Simon greeted his parents. “Hi Mom, Dad.” A nervous smile was on his face. “This is Bram,” He looked over at him. “my boyfriend.” 

Simon couldn’t see it but his parents cooed at him. “Hello Bram.” His mother said and went over to hug him. The boy was startled by the act but he then reciprocated the hug. “Hello.”  
They separated and a soft smile was visible on his face. Most of the tension in his body was gone and Simon could feel himself relaxing too. The first step was done.  
And the next step already came up, Simon’s dad. Instead of a hug, Jack gave Bram a proper handshake and clapped his shoulder. “Nice to meet you, Bram.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Spier.”Simon’s dad chuckled. “Oh Bram, please you are free to call us Jack and Emily.” Simon’s boyfriend nodded. “I will.”  
Simon visibly exhaled and his tight shoulders finally relaxed. Everything was perfectly fine, just like Bram and Leah had said.  
Bram looked over at him and they smiled at each other, lips spread wide into huge grins. Emily's eyes softened at the view.  
“Come on boys, we don't want to bother you anymore. You can go up to Simon's room. I put some food up there for you two, in case you were hungry.” Simon thanked his mom to the gods.  
“Thanks mom.” He meant it, really. He wasn't just thanking his mom for the food, but for everything. And Emily knew. 

They left the kitchen and went up to Simon's room, hands intertwined. Simon closed the door quickly as Bram looked around. Even though he has been here before, there was still always something new to discover.  
Let it be another picture hidden under the many things pinned to Simon's wall or something he wrote on the chalk board that decorated the walls around his bed. Bram seriously loved Simon’s room.  
“Thanks.” Simon replied flustered. Bram looked over at him, perplexed.  
“Did…Did I say that out loud?” “Yeah.” Simon laughed. “Oh.” Bram laughed too.  
Simon couldn't resist so he went over and gave Bram a soft kiss. The boy immediately froze and Simon pulled back after a few seconds.  
“S-Sorry, you just look so beautiful when you laugh.” The words were out before Simon could even realize what he was saying. His cheeks flamed up immediately and Simon hid his face behind his hands. 

It was quiet for a few horrifying moments but then Simon could feel Bram's hands enveloping his own, gently pulling them down. Simon looked up sheepishly.  
“You don't need to be ashamed, Si.” Bram said softly.  
“I…I actually really enjoyed your compliment.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah.” Simon dropped his hands completely. “Good.” He grinned.  
“Because now I will definitely shower you in compliments, you know that right?” Bram laughed.  
“Yes and I wouldn't dare to stop you from doing it.” His eyes shone and Simon couldn't help the happy feeling bubbling up in his stomach. 

Before he could think about it he had shoved Bram to the bed and started to tickle him. His boyfriend gasped in surprise and writhed under Simon, giggles escaping his mouth.  
“No, no, no! Si, stop- ah!” He giggled more and tried to push his boyfriend away.  
“Si! It tickles!” He scrunched his nose and little tears from laughing formed in his eyes. Simon’s heart melted at the sight and he let go, dropping down on the bed next to Bram.  
Bram was breathing heavily and a happy smile showed on his face. Simon met his gaze and giggled.  
“You, Simon Spier, are cruel.” Simon laughed.  
“That’s just because you tempt me all the time, Abraham Greenfeld.” Bram shook his head, grinning.

"You are something else, Si." "So are you." Simon replied.  
They got lost in each other’s eyes and before either of them were able to register what was happening they had leaned towards each other.  
Simon’s eyes slipped shut and a few heartbeats later he felt Bram's lips meeting his own.  
A happy noise escaped Simon's mouth and he cupped Bram's face, just like he did when they kissed the first time on the ferries wheel. He could feel Bram's lips curl up underneath his and he pressed closer.  
Simon's whole body felt like it was charged up, he was buzzing with energy.  
He felt like everything was intensified and he could feel every movement, every breath and every heartbeat. They kept on kissing, soft pecks with short breaks in between to get some air. 

But Simon got bold after a while and he wanted to try something new.  
He kissed Bram again but this time instead of stopping, he started to move his lips slow and carefully.  
Bram gasped as he realized what Simon was doing and it took him a moment to return the kiss.  
They were a bit uncoordinated and clumsy at first and their teeth crashed, causing them to laugh.  
But once they found a rhythm it seemed like they were made for each other. Simon wasn't able to contain a few happy giggles as their lips moved together.  
'This is all I need.' Simon thought. Soft lips, moving, touching, melting. Warm mouths colliding as their bodies slowly inched closer, searching the other’s warmth.

Simon felt like he was full of happiness, filling his whole body and making him feel all giddy and exited. It seemed like the two boys were inseparable.  
They just kept on kissing, their soft lips meeting over and over again, moving fluidly and without any distraction.  
'This' Simon thought 'is what love feels like.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with something new!  
> This took me about a day to write and a bit more to type it down and I'm actually really satisfied with it!  
> I hope you like it^^


End file.
